Love and Death
by Shini06
Summary: KaworuShinji Après la mort de son ami, Shinji se répentit. Kaworu l'observe de là où il est. Version révisée.


_**Love and death**_

**_Auteur_** : Shini06  
**_Genre_** : Deathfic, shounen-aï   
**_Disclaimer_** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux. Hé hé.

- Je suis inquiète pour Shinji. Ca fait des jours qu'il ne mange plus. Depuis qu'il a tué le dernier Ange. Il reste toujours enfermé dans sa chambre à écouter je ne sais quoi !  
- Misato, laisse cet idiot là où il est ! On peut rien faire pour lui !  
- Mais, Asuka ! Il est en train de se laisser mourir !  
- … Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut réellement…

"Kaworu, tu me manques tellement. Bientôt je pourrais te voir. Je ne peux me suicider car cela est considéré comme un pêché, et je ne pourrais te rejoindre dans ce cas-là. Je sais que tu m'observes, que tu m'attends. Moi aussi j'attends le moment où nous nous retrouverons. Je compte chaque jour depuis ta mort.

'Je t'aime', ces mots, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te les dire. Je le dis sans cesse mais tu n'es plus là à présent. Je t'aime Kaworu. Je t'aime à en mourir. Je t'ai perdu, toi, la seule personne qui m'a aimé et que j'ai aimé. Que j'aime toujours et pour toujours.

Je voudrais tellement que tu me reviennes, avec ton sourire chaleureux. Ce sourire qui m'est si cher, comme un trésor que je me remémore. 'Je suis certainement né pour te rencontrer… '. Moi aussi, et je vais mourir pour te revoir Kaworu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie est-elle si dure ? N'aurait-on pas pu vivre une vie normale ? Sans Evas, sans NERV, sans Ange. Juste toi et moi, vivant un amour passionné. Des larmes. J'en verse tous les jours. Je ne mange plus, ne bois plus, ne dors plus. Je reste juste là à attendre que la Mort vienne me chercher. Elle viendra bientôt… Je sens mon corps lâcher. Il n'en peut plus… Je suis fatigué… Kaworu… "

Dans son lit, Ikari Shinji ne bougeait plus. Il écoutait tout simplement la musique qui sortait des écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, bien que la batterie fut rapidement épuisée. Il l'imaginait sans doute, une certaine symphonie numéro 9, troisième mouvement, de Beethoven. Un des plus grands classiques.

Son regard était vide. Il était rongé par le remord et la culpabilité, mais en même temps se nourrissait d'un sentiment d'espoir, espoir de revoir un jour, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, cette peau blanche et laiteuse, ces cheveux tel de l'argent, ses yeux rouges comme le sang et surtout, surtout ce sourire. La huitième merveille du monde. Un sourire qui pardonnait tout, même les péchés les plus horribles.

L'ex-pilote de l'Eva-01 avait arrêté depuis quelques mois déjà sa fonction à la NERV, qui d'ailleurs, n'était plus d'aucune utilité au gouvernement, le dernier ange ayant été éliminé par le compétent fils de Gendou Ikari, fondateur de cette 'agence'. Et pourtant, les pensées de l'adolescent ne se tournaient que vers un seul et unique endroit, ou plutôt personne, l'ennemi de la race humaine, et pourtant son seul ami…

" Shinji, tous les jours je t'observe de là où je suis. Je suis désolé Shinji. Désolé de te faire souffrir autant. Tout est de ma faute. J'attend que tu me rejoignes, mais en même temps non, car ta vie s'arrêtera à ce moment-là, et tu en souffres de plus en plus. Nous approchons de la fin Shinji, pardonne-moi. Je sais que tu sens mon regard sur toi. Je te vois mais tu ne me vois pas. Je te parle mais tu ne m'entends pas, mais je t'entends parler moi. C'est douloureux, et je pleure des larmes de sang. Le premier Ange a pleuré. Mais des larmes de sang. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ce sang représente la douleur que tu as. Je t'aime tellement Shinji, et je me languis. Mais j'attends… "

Shinji se contorsionnait dans son lit, sous ses draps fins. Il était en sueur, sa tête lui tournait. Etait-ce bientôt la délivrance de cette enveloppe charnelle qui lui empêchait de voir celui qu'il désirait par-dessus tout ? La faim l'étreignait, mais la douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à la distinguer parfaitement. Il commença lentement à sombrer dans les abîmes ténébreux de l'inconscience.

" Kaworu… Je ne supporte plus cette douleur. J'ai mal, mais ne le sens plus étrangement. Je veux que ça finisse. Je crois, que mon esprit et mon corps se séparent… Je ferme les yeux… Kaworu, nous y voici… Encore un peu de patience… "

" Shinji, je le sens. Je sens ta vie s'éteindre. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas mourir. Je ne sais quand, peut-être demain, dans quelques mois, quelques années… Je le sais et cela me peine. Shinji, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'enlacer… " 

- Misato ! Vite ! Il faut emmener Shinji à l'hôpital !

Deux heures après, à l'hôpital…

- Mlle Katsuragi ?

Le docteur avait un air grave et Misato se leva.

- Oui ?  
- Il est hors de danger. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Misato soupira de soulagement.

- Nous le garderons ici jusqu'à qu'il soit complètement rétabli.   
- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.

Asuka était rentré à la maison. Misato entra dans la salle où Shinji se reposait. Il était assis sur son lit, le dos reposant contre une pile de coussins. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand la femme entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Shinji-kun ?

Silence absolu. Misato s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Shinji qui retira la sienne vivement.

- Laissez-moi, Katsuragi-san.

Katsuragi-san ? Y avait-il donc un si grand gouffre entre eux pour qu'il l'appelle comme ça ?

- Mais… Shinji-kun…  
- Laissez-moi ! A cause de vous et d'Asuka, je suis toujours là ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé ! J'ai attendu patiemment ce jour !  
- Shinji-kun… As-tu donc tellement envie de mourir ? 

Misato pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. Elle considérait un peu Shinji et Asuka comme ses enfants qu'elle n'avait pas eus avec Kaji. Elle leva les yeux vers Shinji qui la regardait d'un air froid, ce qui transperça ses entrailles.

- Oui. Partez Katsuragi-san.

Misato se leva, pleurant toujours. Quand elle arriva au seuil de la porte, elle s'arrêta.

- Shinji-kun, il y a beaucoup de choses dans la vie. Tu devrais essayer de vivre, trouver un nouveau bonheur.  
- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors que vous êtes comme moi. Vous vous languissez du jour où vous retrouverez Kaji-san, murmura Shinji en regardant par la fenêtre.

Misato fut sous le choc. Ses larmes coulèrent d'autant plus après ce qu'avait dit Shinji et elle se précipita hors de la chambre.

- Tu avais raison Kaworu. Il est si facile de briser le cœur des humains tellement ils sont remplis de peine, et surtout, nous sommes fragiles… comme du verre, n'est-ce pas ?

" Aujourd'hui, le matin d'un nouveau jour. D'un horrible jour sans toi. Cette odeur, celle d'une chambre d'hôpital. Encore. Je suis encore à l'hôpital. Je déteste cet endroit. J'ai l'impression que ma main sent le sang, ton sang, celui qui a été versé quand l'Eva-01 t'a écrasé. Mon dieu, je pleure encore. Des larmes de sang ? Non, une larme. Mais d'où provient-elle ? Je ne pleure pas de sang pourtant. Est-ce que c'est toi Kaworu ? Toi qui pleures ? Oh non, je ne veux pas que tu souffres également. Pardonne-moi. "

Un an que Shinji essayait de mourir. Un an que l'on en empêchait. Aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de mort du 17ème Ange, considérait dans le monde entier comme l'avènement d'un monde nouveau, le jour où la planète fut sauvé. Un an que Shinji et Kaworu souffraient. Souffraient d'un amour impossible. On obligeait Shinji à se nourrir et à dormir. Physiquement, il était en parfaite santé. Mais mentalement…

" Bonjour Kaworu. Cela fait un an à présent. J'ai arrêté de parler depuis la visite de Katsuragi-san à l'hôpital. Ma colère s'est transformée en haine pour Asuka et Katsuragi-san, petit à petit. Vivre sans toi est tellement douloureux. La NERV a été dissoute. Les Evas cachées quelque part, je ne sais où. Mon père est mort étrangement. Il paraît que c'est à cause d'un incident avec les Evas. Ca ne me fait rien, je m'en fiche en fait. Quand pourrais-je te revoir, Kaworu ? " 

Shinji marchait dans les rues de Tokyo-3. Il ne voyait et n'entendait rien du mon extérieur. Il traversait la rue quand une voiture arriva à toute vitesse sur lui. Un choc. Des cris… Du sang. Du sang qui s'étale sur le goudron de la route, trop de sang… Un dernier sourire. Un souhait réalisé. Une ambulance arrivant trop tard. Des larmes. Deux personnes enfin réunies.

- Kaworu-kun ?  
- Je suis là, Shinji-kun…

Deux êtres s'enlaçant, réalisant ce qu'ils voulaient faire depuis un an.

_'I loved you, I love you, and I will love you…'_

**Fin**

Bon voilà, j'avais juste envie de taper un truc en suivant l'anime d'Evangelion, sans changer de trucs quoi puis ça a donné ça... Bref voilà quoi. Reviews please .


End file.
